


Aomine's Favor

by CatsMeow63



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, aomine/momoi sorta relationship, caring aomine, implied sexual harassment, kagami being a good guy, scared momoi, worried aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine needs Kagami to help Momoi out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So I just really like the idea that Aomine hates shopping but goes with Momoi anyway to protect her from street harassment and this somehow stemmed from that. 
> 
> Also I think Momoi actually calls Kagami Kagamin but I couldn't find her doing it or anything so I just don't know??? So I just left her saying "Kagami" instead. *shrugs*
> 
> Sorry for any OOCness, it's my first time writing Momoi and Aomine...  
> EDIT: So Momoi totally calls Kagami 'Kagamin' and I fixed it :)

_From: 802-345-XXXX  
To: 802-345-XXXX_

_Hey, I need a serious favor right and you can’t say no_

Kagami stared at his phone in confusion. Just who the hell was this and how did they get his number? Surely, they must be mistaken. Kagami composed a text to tell the mystery sender such.

Before he could, however, another message pinged on his phone.

_To: Kagami  
From: Kuroko_

_I gave Aomine-kun your number. Seems he has a favor I am unable to fulfill._

Huh, okay so safe to say that the mystery sender is Aomine. But what the hell did anything that idiot need have to do with him? Shaking his head Kagami answered both messages, first Kuroko and then Aomine.

_To: Kuroko  
From: Bakagmi_

_Don’t give my number out freely! And why do I have to do anything for that asshole?_

Kuroko sighed at his teammates response. Although Kagami did raise a good point, it wasn’t entirely right to just give Kagami’s number to Aomine but he didn’t usually ask for favors and though it bothered Kuroko that Aomine insisted that Kagami was needed for this particular favor he saw nothing wrong with it.

_To: Bakagami  
From: Kuroko_

_Aomine doesn’t usually request favors; it must be very important._

Kagami rolled his eyes. Kuroko was purposefully ignoring the fact that he was wrong about giving Aomine his number. But he did have a point, what could that idiot possibly need so badly that he would ask Kagami, of all people?

_To: Ahomine  
From: Kagami_

_Aomine? What the hell could you want?! And I’ll say no if I damn well please._

 

_To: Bakagami  
From: Aomine_

_Shut up! Satsuki is nearby and I need you to go find her, RIGHT NOW. Seems some guys are giving her trouble and I’m not close enough to get there in time._

Kagami’s eyes widened as he read Aomine’s message. Shit, this was serious. With Momoi’s looks things could get pretty ugly. He jumped up and grabbed his jacket, already heading out his door as he phoned Aomine.

“You idiot! Call when it’s something this important, where the hell is she?!” He shouted as soon as Aomine picked up his phone.

“Be quiet! I wasn’t sure if you’d answer. You better be running, idiot. She’s stuck inside a little shop by the train station. She said some guys had been following her around; she couldn’t hear anything they were saying but they were giving her the creeps. Damnit! Why didn’t she bring me with her?!” Aomine responded, his voice shaking slightly.

Kagami was surprised at his tone, although Momoi’s and Aomine’s exact relationship was pretty vague to him, it was clear that they cared about each other. And for Aomine to be this worried about her meant it was bad. Aomine quickly gave the shops name and location to Kagami before hanging up, Kagami promising that either he or Momoi would call him as soon as they were safe.

Kagami started sprinting toward the shop, luckily it was right on the main walk way and one he passed often. It was some sort of upscale boutique looking thing though, so he never went in himself. _Damnit, just still be there!_

When the shop came into view, he slowed his pace a little. He didn’t want to just barge his way into the shop, then he’d be the suspicious guy making a scene. There was a group of guys, 4 of them, loitering between the store and the subway station entrance. Kagami carefully and as subtly as he could sized them up. All in all, they were a pretty suspicious looking bunch.

His teeth ground together. _No! Find Momoi first, make sure she’s safe. These dumbass punks aren’t worth it anyway._ He scolded himself before turning and entering the shop.

Inside the shop was nice, gentle lighting cast a soft yellow glow around the room. Kagami felt his face redden as he noticed that all the clothing was obviously meant for females (or those inclined toward femininity, hey, Kagami didn’t judge) and it made him fidget uncomfortably. _Damnit, where the hell could she be?_ He began wandering around aimlessly.

As he was nearing the back he heard his name being called.

“Kagamin! Kagamin! Thank god you’re here!” As he turned Momoi launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his torso and face buried in his chest.

“O-oh, hey, Momoi,” he said, awkwardly patting her back. “Are you okay? Aomine told me what happened.”

He heard her sniffle but she nodded, so he considered that a half win.

After a couple of second she pulled back and wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Kagamin. And sorry about jumping on you. I was just so relieved. Ah, but don’t worry, I’m really okay. I ducked in here before anything actually happened. And I’m probably just being a paranoid baby, acting so full of myself thinking that something would actually happen and who knows maybe they really are just going the same way coincidentally, and, and, and,” tears were starting to fall again and she quickly turned away from Kagami and started wiping her eyes. _Ugh! This is stupid, what am I getting so upset for?!_

“Hey, stop that. Come here,” Kagami spoke softly, turning her around and hugging her again. He really wasn’t sure what to do with a crying girl, or a girl at all for that matter but she was pretty shaken up. So he just said the first things that came to mind, “It’s not your fault, okay? You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong, Momoi. You have every right to go shopping or whatever by yourself, you shouldn’t need a chaperone to feel safe. Those guys, and any guys—or girls—who make you feel scared or bad are just dumb. But I’m glad Aomine called me and that I was able to come get you before anything happened. You’re a smart girl and those idiots outside aren’t worth your tears.”

She nodded against him again and asked if he would just let her stay like that a little longer.

“Yeah, as long as you need.” He glanced around the store but luckily no one was staring at them. After a minute or so Momoi detached herself from Kagami and straightened her clothing.

“Alright. Thank you, Kagamin. Really, you didn’t have to do all this for me,” She smiled up at him. “I feel a lot better now though. Would you do me another favor?” Kagami nodded and she continued, “Would you mind walking with me to the train station? It’s just down the road, not far out of the way and it shouldn’t take—“

“Relax, Momoi. I’ll walk with you, no problem.” Kagami interrupted. She thanked him again and they made their way out of the store.

As they walked out, Kagami caught sight of the guys again, still standing around. He scowled at them and made a quick decision. He wrapped his arm around Momoi and turned her so he was in between her and them, effectively shielding and hiding her smaller frame with his large one.

She look up at him with a confused face. “Ah, sorry. I just don’t want those guys to think they can keep looking at you. I can take my arm off if it’d make you more comfortable though.”

“It’s alright, Kagamin. For a basketball idiot you’re pretty good at other things too. Who would have thought?” She laughed as Kagami sputtered indignantly.

Kagami remembered his promise to Aomine and told Momoi to call him herself so he would know she was alright. After a short phone call, they continued to the station with ease, making small talk about basketball and how Kagami liked Aomines shoes and such. Once there, Kagami insisted on riding the train with her, not trusting any of the other passengers (plus Momoi looked a little shaken up still).

Kagami and Momoi got off at her stop, to Kagami’s surprise, Aomine was standing there, managing to look bored and tense at the same time. Once he saw Momoi he relaxed a bit and took two long strides to stand in front of them.

“Dai-chan! What a surprise,” Momoi said, stepping forward.

“Yo, Aomine.” Kagami greeted.

“Hey, Kagami,” Aomine responded before completely ignoring the red head. “Satsuki! What the hell were thinking?! Are you okay?”

Momoi glared at him, “I’m _fine,_ Dai-chan. Jesus, I just wanted to do some shopping. There’s no need to worry so much!”

“I know! But even though you _can_ shop alone doesn’t mean you _should!_ ”

Kagami could see a fight beginning and did not want to be a part of it. From what he’d gathered from Kuroko these two fought often and it wasn’t a big deal. He began backing away from them, saying a goodbye at half volume hoping they wouldn’t notice him escaping.

“Ah, wait, Kagamin!” Momoi called before he could get away. “Thank you again for today, I really appreciate it! If you ever need stats or anything from another team or player, give me call and I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” Kagami smiled and thanked her, though he would probably never collect on that it was a nice sentiment.

“Oi, let’s go, Satsuki. I waited here so long I got hungry.” Aomine drawled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her away.

Kagami watched the pair leave, noticing how at ease they both looked walking together. The tense line of Aomine’s shoulders sagged and Momoi walked with much more casualness than she had with Kagami.

He shook his head. He didn’t know what their relationship was, but it seemed to work for them so who was he to judge?

Just as he was stepping on the train, his phone pinged notifying him of a new message.

_To:Kagami  
From: Ahomine_

_Thanks for today. I owe you one._

Kagami huffed at the simple yet sincere message and decided to save Aomine any more embarrassment by not responding.

* * *

 

“Y’know, Dai-chan, Kagamin reminds me of you a lot.”

“What? Don’t insult me, Satsuki. That idiot isn’t anything like me.”

She smiled to herself and scooted a little closer to Aomine’s body. “Hm, I think you guys are a lot more alike than you’d like to think.”

Before Aomine could respond, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek,

“Thanks for always looking out for me. You’re a pretty good guy.”

And if Aomine blushed and pulled her closer, well that’ll be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed and loved :)


End file.
